Almost Human
by Myan Mirage
Summary: A bizarre and deadly virus has spread throughout the entire, effectively taking out two advance robots by an up-and-coming inventor. This virus leads her to Jenny, who is about to receive her greatest wish: A taste of Humanity.


Kiki hissed in frustration as her father tried to convince her to return to Japan. That's where her first major issue stemmed from. Return to Japan? Did that man have any idea just how far away she was? She decided to make it known to him. "Dad, I am _miles _away from Japan!" she snapped. "Even with a private jet, it will take me hours to return to your lab! Yoko needs help _now_!" She shot a concerned glance towards the unconscious girl sitting in the passenger seat. Kiki's eyes returned to the road ahead.

"She has a damn virus, Dad! If I hopped on a plane to Tokyo, it would take me hours to get there! I need to isolate the virus now before it can damage her systems! You _know _this!" The twenty-one year old glared out of the windshield. Why in the hell did it have to rain _now_?

Kiki growled at her father's response over the Bluetooth in her ear as she put the coordinates of her destination into her GPS. "Listen, _old man_," she growled. "I know what I'm doing! What am I doing? I heading to a little town called Tremorton… Yes, Tremorton, USA! I'm going there because not only is there a scientist slash inventor living there with her own functional robot, but also because it's _closer._" She put a reasonable amount of emphasis on the word.

"I don't care if she doesn't have the necessary equipment you old bag of bones," she snapped, her voice dripping with venom. "I just need to isolate the damn virus! Don't try to scold me! I'm several hundreds of miles away! You're the one who keeps arguing with me! I'm trying to save my best friend. What the hell are you doing? No! I'm not going to stop cussing! I'm pissed off and worried! Why in the hell wouldn't I be worried? Yes, I'm fucking stressed! You're stressing me even more!"

"Turn right up ahead," a female voice announced from the GPS. "Destination in fifteen point five miles." Kiki followed the GPS's instructions and made a right.

Taking a breath, Kiki said, "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but can you blame me? If one of your 'bots was struck down with a virus, wouldn't you be screaming your head off, cussing at everybody, and trying to find the nearest location with a decent amount of equipment to isolate said virus before it destroys your pride and joy?" She paused to listen to his response. "Exactly. So no, I'm not returning to Japan. Not yet. I want to isolate the virus and destroy before anything else happens. She's already shut down her systems in an effort to stop it from spreading. Yes, I'll be careful, Dad. I have the twins with me, you know."

After listening to his response, Kiki removed her earpiece and tossed inside her arm rest. She took a massive gulp from her Styrofoam coffee cup after glancing at the clock on her radio which read five in the morning. She couldn't believe that she had been up all night. The things some people will do when they care.

She heard shuffling in the backseat. Looking through her rearview mirror, Kiki gazed at the twin blonds seated in the back. "Riki, Miki, are you two alright?" One of the blonds, a girl, nodded her head while her brother spoke for the both of them.

"Is Yoko going to be okay?" he whispered, almost as though he was trying not to wake her up. Kiki sighed and took another gulp from her cup.

"I hope so, Miki," she responded, just as softly as the boy did. Miki frowned and glanced at his sister before turning back to Kiki.

"Could the same thing happen to us?" Kiki frowned. She'd been expecting that. After all, if it had happened to one cyborg, why not the other two.

"It's a possibility, Miki, but I hope not. Could you just do me a favor? Don't use the internet for awhile, okay? No downloading videos or anything until I figure out what this is, okay?" She paused. "That goes for both of you. Riki, are you listening?"

"Yes, Mama," was the weak response. Kiki almost stopped the car.

"Riki, are you alright?" she questioned, gazing at the girl through her rearview mirror. She saw blonde hair move as the girl shook her head. This time, she did pull over the car.

Putting the car in park, Kiki unbuckled her seat belt and crawled into the backseat. She scanned Riki's physical appearance and saw subtle differences. The girl appeared sick. She placed her hand to the cyborg's flesh. It felt so similar to the real organ that she herself was somewhat amazed by it, even though she was the one who created it. Kiki frowned as she felt the warmness of the skin. Riki had a fever.

"Damn," she cursed, mostly to herself. "Riki, shut down. It's for your own safety." Riki nodded slowly.

"Okay, Mama." The girl closed her eyes before opening them again. "Am I going to be alright?" Kiki's breath hitched. The million dollar question that she didn't have an answer to.

Kiki smiled softly, confidently, though she didn't feel that way at all. "Of course, you are, sweetie," she replied. "I'm going to have you fixed in no time." Riki accepted the answer. After a minute with her eyes closed, Kiki felt her "daughter's" skin grow cold as she shut down. Sighing, she turned to Miki.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Miki blinked, surprised. He shook his head.

"I feel fine, Mama," he replied. His gaze fell onto the prone form of his twin. "But Riki…" He turned back to his creator. "Tell me the truth, Mama. Will Riki and Yoko be alright?" Kiki frowned. She was confident in her skills as a technical designer, inventor, and computer programmer. She could construct programs from scratch in a matter of minutes. She was a genius of her own caliber. Not even her father could match his only daughter's brilliance when it came to science and technology. However, without proper equipment, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her creations. At this point, the answer to the question was rather obvious.

"I'm not sure," Kiki said finally, sighing. "I wish my laptop was working so that I could scan Riki, but it's not." Kiki cursed her crappy firewalls. She knew she should have updated her computer after purchasing it, but had been lazy in doing so. Now, it was dead from the virus that had infected Yoko. An attempt to connect Yoko to the now dead laptop had resulted in the virus jumping systems. She was now in dire need of a new computer, but was grateful that she still liked to rely on the old fashion pen and paper or else all of her hard work would have been destroyed by a damnable computer virus.

"Don't worry, Miki," Kiki said, wrapping the boy in her arms. He hugged her back. She ruffled his hair. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Miki nodded against her chest. Pulling away, she kissed the boy on the forehead, gaining a soft blush from him. Kiki smiled. She was glad she'd managed to figure out a way to give him human emotions and functions. They could be a hassle, but with his personality, which she didn't program of course, it cute.

"Miki, promise me that when you start to feel bad, you'll tell me, okay?" Miki gazed up at his mother with serious blue eyes and nodded. He had a reason to be serious. His sisters had fallen to a strange illness, and now, he might just fall to it, too. Of course, he was certain his mother would figure out how to rid them of the virus. He just didn't want to receive it himself.

"I will, Mama," he replied. Kiki kissed him on the forehead again, relishing in the softness of his skin, and how warm it was. God, the robots could be so damn lifelike. Even if they weren't, Kiki was sure that she would love them anyway.

Kiki crawled back into the front seat and started the car again. She continued down the road towards Tremorton. In the backseat, Miki glanced over at his prone sister. He sighed before closing his eyes and going into recharge. Kiki gulped down the last of her coffee. She wanted a beer, but that would help anything. Her "children" needed her, so she had to remain sober, at least for their sakes.

Kiki glanced at the time. Five thirty in the morning. She needed some sleep. The GPS had just said that she was only a few miles from Tremorton. She'd just have to last long enough to make it there.

No one in the car seemed to notice that it started to rain just a little bit harder.


End file.
